


confessions

by Lesleytonyb



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 11:35:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15290679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lesleytonyb/pseuds/Lesleytonyb
Summary: an accidental meeting result in the truth being exposed xlxl





	confessions

Speed dating 

I feel kinda nervous as I walk in, maybe I should just leave again, this is too weird

“Hello, are you here for the speed dating?” A lady calls over to me with a huge smile and perfect teeth

“Errr, I don’t know…. I kinda…..dunno,” I stutter like an idiot

“Oh, don’t be nervous, you will have a lot of fun. You will be one of our stationary guys meaning you will stay at your own table and the other guys will move round, you’ll get a new guy every ten minuits, you mark on this sheet weather you like them or not and all the drinks are on the house,” she talks at 100 miles per hour as she leads me to a little booth identical to lots of other little booths around the room. There are a few other men milling around all looking just as awkward as me, but no one that catches my eye.

Maybe I should just stay single, I’ve been single for so long now I feel anxious even looking at someone in a sexual way, but chichi and piccolo insisted that I come, I can’t be on my own forever. So here I am, sweating, nervous, the butterflies in my belly making me feel like I need to fart. That would be a bad idea, none of these guys would want to date a farter. They all look kinda smart, suited and booted hair neatly combed, I think I’m underdressed in my jeans and baggy t-shirt, and my hair is always a mess no matter how much I brush it. 

I take my seat lemonade in hand and look at the little check list they have given me, ten sheets with little things to check off. First impression, nice looking, good conversation, chemistry, compatibility and a neat little comments section. How am I supposed to know these things with only ten minuits to talk to them, they could be a total asshat and hide it for ten minuits. 

“Ok gentlemen we are ready to begin, your first ten minuits start now,” The lady calls and dings a little bell. A man comes to sit opposite me, he seems nice enough, his name is mike and we chat away. He ticks a lot of boxes, but when I get down to that last all important box, do I wanna go on a real date with him, I can’t lie, I tick no.

The next guy is a little odd, and the guy after him a lot odd. I’m beginning to regret my decision to tick no for poor mike, he seems like a godsend compared to the other guys.  
By the time the little bell rings and the last guy stops in front of my table I am afraid to even look up, why hasn’t he sat down? he is making me feel awkward already and he hasn’t even opened his mouth. Slowly I look up into a pair of very familiar eyes.  
“Vegeta?” I ask incredulous

“What are you doing here Kakarot?” he asks almost angrily

“Same as you I suppose,” I shrug

“Yeah, I suppose,” He slumps into the chair opposite me “Well at least there’s one other guy here who isn’t a complete joke,” Vegeta says much to my surprise, I am usually the clown what has changed, maybe just comparing me to these other guys had made him realise I’m not so bad.

“well it was worth a try, I didn’t know you were looking for someone,” I tell him, I knew he and Bulma broke up, but I thought he was just happily training

“Well the woman says its not healthy to be on your own for too long,”

“I know the feeling, chichi says the same thing, that’s why I’m here, but honestly, I do get a little lonely sometimes,”

“Ha, you sap,” He laughs at me half-heartedly, more out of habit than anything else

“Yeah, I know, I know I’m a big softie and you are so manly, but come on you can’t tell me you don’t miss certain parts of being in a relationship?” I ask. He leans his elbows on the table and rests his chin in his hands  
“Kakarot, are you trying to flirt with me?” he asks with a smirk

“No, I’m just honestly curious,” I feel a smile spread across my face, for the first time since I got here

“Ok well if you are honestly asking, I’ll honestly answer. yes, I miss sex. But not the type you are thinking of, I miss real sex, not this gentle careful stuff we’ve been doing with these humans for how many years. I miss letting go,” he tells me, a wistful look in his eyes, I wonder who he is thinking about?

“You wanna know what I miss?”

“Sure, what is it,” He looks at me, waiting for my answer

“I miss someone to cuddle in bed and having my dinner cooked for me coz its been years now and I still have not got the hang of cooking, I just eat most of my food raw now days to be honest coz cooking is so hard,”

“that’s disgusting Kakarot, how are you alive?”

“Ha-ha, I’ve got a real strong stomach,” 

“You must have. I tell you what come around to mine one day, I’ll cook for you, or even better I’ll teach you to cook,” he offers

“That may take a while, I’m bad,” I warn him

“I didn’t expect anything but bad from a third-class idiot like you, luckily I have a lot of spare time on my hands,”

“I figured you were too busy training, or have you given that up?” I ask

“Oh, you would love that wouldn’t you, of course I haven’t given it up, and allow you to widen the gap between us, I think not,” he says in all seriousness even though we both know there is very little chance of us ever having a real fight again. We are on the same team now and I can’t see that changing

“Are you finally admitting that I’m stronger than you then?” I jive him causing him to narrow his eyes at me

“In your dreams Kakarot, you will never be as strong as the prince of all Saiyan’s,” He says unable to hold the smile off his face

“Of course, I forgot you were the strongest guy in the universe,” I agree rolling my eyes at him, he simply chuckles back

“This is nice, its good to have a normal conversation,” I tell him.

He leans back in his chair and takes a sip of his drink; his eyes stay on mine as he sips it

“So where are you living now?” he asks, I realise that in all the years I have lived in my little cottage in the woods he has never come to visit me. Me and Vegeta have hardly seen each other at all over the past few years, but it hasn’t stopped us being close, I suppose its coz even when he isn’t around I can still feel him, he is strong enough that he doesn’t need to power up for me to feel his Ki, its always there, always with me, even when he sleeps, I suppose it is comforting to me really.

“I live in a little hut in the woods, just a few miles from Chichi and piccolos place,” 

“Oh yeah, I forgot your wife shacked up with the green dude, how’s that going,”

“Good she seems happy, how about Bulma,”

“She is just sleeping around mostly, enjoying the single life, she’s having a blast,” He tells me with a smile, I don’t think its sarcastic at all, he seems honestly happy for his ex-wife, that’s nice.

“So, do you think you will try out this speed dating again?” I ask, and finding myself hoping that he says no, I’m not sure why but I don’t want him to hook up with some human guy, even someone as nice as mike doesn’t seem good enough for Vegeta.

“Nah, the most fun I’ve had this evening is talking to you and they says a lot about the rest of these losers,” He says far too loudly, I’m sure the whole room heard him. 

Ding ding ding

“Times up gentlemen, time to hand in your results papers” She calls all happily like this is her favourite thing in the world.

I look at my sheet, I’ve gotta fill it in for Vegeta now, check all his boxes  
First impression – wow its him - check  
Nice looking – hell yeah – check  
Good conversation – the best one by far – check  
Chemistry – I’m not entirely sure what it means but I think so – check  
Compatibility – we are more compatible than anyone else on the planet – check  
Comments section – my best friend, my inspiration, my ideal man

The last question stops me for a second, would you like to date him, every other piece of paper has been an easy no but Vegeta? would I like to go on a date with him? it’s not something I have ever thought about before, but now that I’m thinking of it I wonder why I never did before. Vegeta would be perfect for me. I check the yes box, yes, I would like to date him. 

My chest feels fluttery as I hand my paper over. After a few minuits the results are in, you must go into one of the little booths with her when she tells you, I suppose that’s so that people don’t get embarrassed if no one likes them. She calls me before she calls Vegeta

“Hi Goku, I’m sorry to say that you had no matches today, while 9 people said they were interested in seeing you again the only one who didn’t is the one you wanted to see again, I’m really sorry about that but if you come back next time I’m sure there will be better results,” She assures me, still talking so fast that I can hardly understand her

“Ah never mind I wasn’t expecting nothing anyway,” I tell her a little embarrassed that I checked yes for Vegeta and he didn’t check yes back, I hope she doesn’t tell him it was me.

Vegeta is called next and I stand a little way back, just close enough that I can still here

“I’m sorry you have no matches today, mostly because you didn’t like anybody, but also because only one person liked you,”

“Only one? Why can’t they recognise royalty when they see it?” he asks sounding a little offended

“They all said you were very good looking, but they didn’t like your attitude, but one guy seemed really interested,”

“Ok who was that? I bet it was that creepy guy wasn’t it, I’m not going anywhere near him again,”

“No, it wasn’t him it was a guy named Goku,”

“Goku!!! Are you sure you are reading that right?” He asks, I feel my face blushing

“Yep,” She replies with a huge smile “You were the only guy he was interested in, and I must say he is very cute,” she tells him just making this whole situation even more humiliating. He spins round in his chair

“Kakarot get over here,” He calls, and I shuffle my way over looking at the ground

“Did you say you wanted to go on a date with me?” He asks, I’m sure what tone his voice is, is he angry surprised or sarcastic, its so hard to tell with him.

“Err…. yeah, yeah, I did do that,” I mutter 

“Why?” he demands

“I just thought that, you know, it would be pretty……cool,” 

“Show me his piece of paper,” Vegeta says to the lady holding his hand out impatiently. She shuffles through the papers till she finds my one and hands it to him. he is quiet as his eyes scan over my words  
“Your ideal man?” he says. I am too embarrassed to speak so I just shrug

“Come here,” He instructs, and I do as he says walking over to him, he stands when I get close. For a moment that feels like forever he just looks at me, contemplating, then with no warning he yanks me down by my t-shirt and places his mouth over mine. It takes me a second to realise he is kissing me and I like it, I really like it. I kiss back closing my eyes and letting my tongue gently move with his. His mouth tastes good, a watered-down version of the whiskey he was drinking, his tongue is soft and warm. His hands snake round my waist and pull my body flush with his while still kissing me hungrily. This is the best kiss I have ever had, his slow movements and gentle handling make me feel like I am precious, he treats me so delicately. It’s the complete opposite of how he usually treats me, and the contrast is a massive turn on. 

After a while he pulls away, ending our kiss and staring lovingly into my eyes, his deep black eyes sparkling like diamonds in the light

“So where am I taking you on this date?” he asks me, smirking

“How about first you take me to bed coz boy that kiss has left me feeling hot, then after that you take me to dinner coz I’m starving,”

“Hahaha isn’t it supposed to be the other way around,” He laughs

“Screw traditions,” I say, and instant transmit him to my cabin in the woods, this is gonna be fun.


End file.
